Segundo Sol
by lyra-ly
Summary: O que aconteceria se Bella abrisse os olhos e acordasse em um futuro diferente daquele que desejava tão avidamente? E se esse futuro fosse o bastante? E se ela estivesse feliz? Como isso afetaria as suas escolhas? Jacob/Bella/Edward


_Earth to Bella_

_You think you've got it all figured in_

_Earth to Bella_

_Everything you know is wrong (well, almost)_

_Earth to Bella_

_It's not so hard_

_Just undo yourself and see a second sun ascend_

_Incubus – Earth to Bella (part 1)_

**01. Espelho**

Quente.

Bella piscou.

Por que tão quente?

Ela abriu os olhos, confusa, e demorou algum tempo para se acostumar com a claridade. Quando suas pupilas voltaram ao normal, percebeu que a luminosidade excessiva vinha de uma grande janela de madeira que, por alguma estranha razão, estava displicentemente escancarada, permitindo a entrada do sol e o cantar dos passarinhos.

Ao alcance do seu olhar havia uma pequena cômoda, almofadas jogadas no chão e o que identificou como um amontoado de roupas: calça jeans, camiseta e – Bella piscou - seu moletom preferido. Estranho. Não se lembrava de estar usando a peça quando saltara do penhasco.

Um lampejo de lucidez.

Era isso, o penhasco. A última coisa de que recordava. O mergulho insensato para o desconhecido que quase lhe custara a vida. E, sim, Bella vira seus últimos segundos. Estava bastante certa disso, de que não havia sobrevivido. Ao menos lembrava claramente de pensar "estou morta". Mas, se estava desperta agora, talvez significasse que ainda vivia, não?

A garota tentou se mover, mas não conseguiu. Queria tocar o rosto, olhar-se no espelho, procurar alguém conhecido. Precisava saber o que havia acontecido. Porém, estava presa fortemente a alguma coisa que a envolvia pela cintura e, por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia se libertar.

O que havia de errado com seus movimentos? Por que seu corpo estava fraco? Teria o mar poupado a sua vida mas, em troca, extirpado seus movimentos? Bella engoliu em seco. Afinal, agora que conseguia pensar melhor, havia muitas pedras no local e a correnteza era forte o bastante para estraçalhar seu corpo contra a rocha.

"O que está havendo comigo?", exclamou assustada.

Então ouviu um grunhido próximo ao seu ouvido, rouco, mal humorado, e foi a primeira coisa familiar que seus sentidos captaram desde que recobrara a consciência – depois do moletom, é claro. E como poderia deixar de ser? Bella conhecia aquele som perfeitamente bem. A novidade era – ela estremeceu – que a boca responsável por aqueles resmungos característicos estivesse tão perto de seu ouvido.

A garota respirou fundo e cutucou o braço de Jacob, inutilmente, pois o rapaz não esboçou qualquer reação. Empurrou-o de novo e de novo, até começar a socá-lo. A reação do garoto foi murmurar algo ininteligível e apertá-la ainda mais contra ele. Bella estava de costas, de modo que não conseguia ver o rosto do rapaz, mas não precisava disso para saber que ele realmente estava apagado.

- Jacob – disse – Jake!

- Hmf.

- Jake – repetiu, agora mais alto.

- Mhnmuffins – ele resmungou e Bella revirou os olhos, impaciente e levemente irritada pela imagem mental do rapaz sorrindo satisfeito com seus sonhos infantis.

- JACOB – exclamou, enquanto voltava a socar os braços do rapaz com toda a força que conseguia – JACOB! JACOB!

- Hmf, que foi? – ele grunhiu, e Bella respirou aliviada.

- Jacob, me solta – disse a garota, categórica e impaciente.

- Hoje é sábado, Bells – Jake reclamou.

- Eu não sei que dia é. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei desacordada e esperava que você me dissesse – ela bufou.

Ele riu e, com um movimento ágil, pulou por cima dela para poder encará-la. Bella teria ficado vermelha e, em seguida, furiosa, se não estivesse chocada demais com a imagem diante de si. Algo estava definitivamente errado, porque aquele não era o Jake que vira da última vez.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou, confuso.

- Jake, você está...

- O que?

- Mais velho...

E era verdade. O olhar bondoso continuava o mesmo, mas havia pequenas entrada em seus cabelos espessos e finas marcas de expressão em seu rosto forte. O Jake que Bella vira da última vez tinha a pele lisa como pêssego. Não, não podia estar certo...

O garoto começou a gargalhar, interrompendo os pensamentos da menina.

- Bells, você inventa cada uma – ele se sentou na beirada da cama, ainda rindo, e passou a mão nos cabelos revoltos, que coçou preguiçosamente. – Devia tirar umas férias da escola, sério. Está te deixando doidinha... – ele se virou para olhar para ela e lançou um sorrisinho malicioso – E não é no bom sentido.

Algo estava definitivamente _muito_ errado.

Jacob ficou de pé e, imediatamente, o sangue subiu ao rosto de Bella, pois só agora ela percebera que ele estava completa e indiscutivelmente...

- ...nu! – Bella ofegou, num misto de pavor e indignação, sentindo seu rosto ferver. Desviou os olhos, as maçãs do rosto muito rubras, e gaguejou, com a voz fina – Jacob, _o que você está pensando! _

Mas foi uma péssima ideia, porque agora ele se virou.

- Estou tentando decidir se vou comer muffins ou panquecas no café da manhã – ele disse, num tom de voz que sugeria que ele realmente estava pensando seriamente no assunto.

- Jacob! – Bella sibilou, atônita.

Ele abriu um largo sorriso.

- Tem razão, Bells. Vou comer os dois – concluiu, satisfeito consigo mesmo. E no minuto seguinte ele estava em cima dela.

Bella congelou, apavorada. Em choque, viu-se incapaz de esboçar qualquer reação, pois o que estava acontecendo era absurdo demais para que ela conseguisse pensar em alguma coisa. Não podia ser real. Tinha que ser um sonho. Um sonho muito estúpido e doentio, mas, ainda assim, um sonho.

- Bom dia, minha Bella, meu amor – Jacob murmurou com os lábios no ouvido da garota, que estava paralisada de horror – Não fique zangada comigo porque sou, como é mesmo que você fala? Bobo e infantil – ele riu, roçando os lábios pelas maçãs do rosto dela – Eu só estava brincando com você.

Essa última frase soou como um alarme para a cabeça atônita de Bella, que recobrou a consciência e começou imediatamente a esmurrar o peito de Jacob com o máximo de suas forças. E então, por algum motivo que só poderia ser muito absurdo, ele começou a rir, incendiando a ira da garota.

- SAIA DE CIMA DE MIM – Bella bufou, furiosa, agora contorcendo o corpo inteiro. Chutava e socava com toda a sua ira - tudo na medida do possível, é claro, pois o peso de Jacob era forte demais e ela estava parcialmente imobilizada sob ele – JACOB, SAIA!

Ele se afastou e havia uma expressão confusa em seus olhos, que Bella encarou com um olhar em chamas. Jacob ergueu o braço enorme e coçou os cabelos de uma maneira bastante canina. O movimento ressaltava os músculos de seu peito largo, lembrando a garota de forma bastante explícita o motivo de sua fúria. Ele estava nu! Como ele podia estar nu?! Ele havia perdido completamente o bom senso? Que espécie de brincadeira era aquela?

- E coloque uma roupa, por favor! – ela exclamou, desviando o rosto e fechando os olhos para fugir da visão obscena.

- Está bem, está bem – Jacob respondeu, e, por alguma razão que simplesmente não _podia_ fazer sentido, ele pareceu chateado com a reação de Bella – As suas oscilações hormonais ainda vão me matar – ele grunhiu.

Jacob resmungou algumas coisas ininteligíveis enquanto se vestia – ou ao menos Bella esperava que ele estivesse fazendo isso, pois permaneceu com os olhos invariavelmente fechados. Segundos depois, sentiu o toque quente de Jacob em seu ombro e pressionou as pálpebras com ainda mais força.

- Bells – ele suspirou – Já pode parar com isso, está bem?

- Você está decente? – ela perguntou.

- Estou de calça, se é o que você quer dizer – Jake resmungou.

Bella abriu primeiro um olho, para se certificar, e então o encarou. Jake estava sentado diante dela na cama, com os braços cruzados e uma expressão aborrecida no rosto. Não, aborrecida não era a palavra certa. Chateado. Ele parecia chateado.

- Jake, o que está havendo? – ela perguntou, sem conseguir resistir chamá-lo pelo apelido quando ele a olhava daquele jeito. – Eu não estou entendendo nada. Que brincadeira foi essa? O que aconteceu?

- Eu é que não estou entendendo nada – ele grunhiu, infeliz.

Bella respirou fundo, cansada.

- Escute – disse, encarando-o com um olhar suplicante – Jacob, eu preciso que você pare com isso. Seja lá o que você estiver imaginando, isso não tem graça. E preciso que você me diga o que está acontecendo.

- Bells...

- É sério – Bella o interrompeu – Só lembro de que pulei do penhasco e...

- Penhasco? – Jacob indagou, franzindo o cenho. Bella reparou, com um mal estar, que havia mais rugas ali do que ela lembrava – Do que você está falando, Bells? Honestamente – ele disse, e arriscou uma risadinha.

- O penhasco de onde Sam, Embry e os outros mergulham – Bella explicou, impaciente – Você prometeu que íamos saltar, mas eu não quis esperar...

- Bella – Jacob começou, mas Bella o interrompeu novamente, certa de que a nota de preocupação na voz do rapaz significava que ele estava finalmente falando sério.

- Eu sei, foi imprudente e estúpido – ela atropelou as palavras, apressada – Não sei o que eu estava pensando, sinto muito. E eu fiquei desacordada por, o quê? Quantas horas?

Jacob abriu a boca para falar, mas agora a cabeça de Bella estava funcionando rapidamente e ela continuou.

- Oh, não! – exclamou, horrorizada – Não teriam sido vários dias, teriam?

Sim, era isso. Por isso estava tão desorientada em tempo e espaço. A força da correnteza certamente chocara a sua cabeça contra as rochas e a deixara inconsciente por dias, talvez semanas. Bella levou a mão à cabeça instintivamente, certa de que encontraria algum tipo de atadura ou até mesmo uma cicatriz, mas aparentemente não havia nada.

Ela voltou a olhar para Jacob e a expressão que havia nos olhos dele era de completa incredulidade. Não, mais que isso. Ele parecia genuinamente preocupado. Bella sentiu seu coração gelar, temerosa. Não poderia ser pior do que isso, poderia?

Seus olhos suplicavam para que Jacob dissesse alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, que esclarecesse a grande confusão em sua mente.

Ele falou, por fim, e o fez pausadamente, como se estivesse escolhendo as palavras com cuidado.

- Bells – ele começou – Você quer a verdade, ok – respirou fundo - Eu não sei do que você está falando. Não sei que história é essa de penhasco. Você nunca pulou de penhasco nenhum – Jacob riu nervosamente – Desculpe, é que a simples ideia parece absurda. Quer dizer, você não é exatamente uma viciada em adrenalina, não é mesmo? E, bom, eu sei que você não gosta que eu diga isso mas, na sua condição, acho que é melhor optar por esportes menos arriscados, meu amor.

Mas Bella não estava mais ouvindo. Não estava ouvindo porque, enquanto Jacob falava, seus olhos passearam pelo quarto, numa nova tentativa de reconhecer onde estava, e se depararam com um espelho largo, de moldura antiga, que refletia a imagem das costas fortes de Jacob. E, espiando por trás dos ombros massudos do garoto, estava uma mulher de cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos profundos, que a encarava com uma máscara de choque no rosto abatido.

Mas não, não eram as marcas de expressão, que já se insinuavam delicadamente no desenho dos olhos e lábios, as responsáveis pela expressão aterrorizada no rosto que lhe era assustadoramente familiar. Era o volume que se insinuava, discreto, por baixo da camiseta enorme que, só agora, Bella percebera estar vestindo. A camiseta estava repuxada de forma engraçada, de modo a moldar-se em suas curvas como se fosse uma veste mais estreita.

Bella ficou de pé, sob o olhar confuso de Jacob, e caminhou até o espelho. Trêmula, escorregou as mãos pela barriga, que se projetava estranhamente maior e, de algum modo, assustadoramente firme. Ela ergueu a camiseta lentamente, com o coração acelerado, e virou-se para observar a sua silhueta de perfil. Longe de ser o corpo que Bella se lembrava, aquela era a imagem de alguém que, fosse como fosse, não podia ser ela. Porque era simplesmente impossível. Porque aquela mulher e, mais precisamente, aquela barriga, estava invariável e indiscutivelmente _grávida_.

~*~


End file.
